Commando: Rush
Commando: Rush is an action game by Hard Circle. It was published on Miniclip's website on February 2, 2013. The game has 2 different levels, and each one is available in one of 3 different game modes. Controls Levels There are 2 levels in Commando: Rush: "Jungle" and "The Docks". When selecting a level, the player is able to equip/unequip weapons from his/her loadout. Loadout The 'loadout '''is an inventory for weapons. It has 6 slots. 3 of the slots are unlocked by having a higher rank. *Rank 2- slot 4 unlocked. *Rank 3- slot 5 unlocked. *Rank 5- slot 6 unlocked. The first two slots contain the Barreti MC21 and the Knife. Those are default weapons, and cannot be removed from the loadout. Ranks Ranks allow unlocking new weapons and features. At first, the rank is 0. It can be increased by playing missions and killing enemies. Modes Assault This mode is very similar to Commando Assault. There are 2 camps- one on each side of the field. The player camp on the left, and the enemy on the right. In the Docks level, there are two floors with camps. Each camp has four towers with machine guns on their top. Each camp has a base with an armed soldier. Enemy soldiers and vehicles are sent from the enemy camp, and the player can call for backup by pressing space bar. Once a while, the enemy sends bosses. The biger the damage of enemy towers is, the more frequently bosses are sent. The player wins when defeating the all enemy towers and its base. Wave On this mode, the player's base is located on the center of the field. Enemies come in waves from both sides, and the player has to defeat them before dying. Between the waves, the player has 30 seconds, which is enough time for regaining health or ammo, inf needed. It's possible to skip the time gap by pressing the space bar. The player can regain ammo and call for assault squad by pressing the X key when standing in front of the base. The Assault Squad ability is unlocked when reaching Rank 3, and Ammo when reaching Rank 7. Payload The ''Payload mode is very similar to the Assault mode, but here the player's camp towers are replaced by enemy towers, and the player needs to escort a booby-trapped vehicle into the enemy's base. The vehicle can be moved when the player stands on a circle below it, and the vehicle moves slowly toards the enemy base by stepping on it. When stepping out of the range, it would stand still. It also has a life bar, and if it looses all of its life, the mission is failed. Upgrades Upgrades menu is available by pressing the X key while standing in front of a shop in the player's base. There different categories in every game modes. Supples This category is available in Assault and Payload modes. Health This category is available in Wave mode. Ammo This category is available in Wave mode. Troops This category is available in Wave mode. Awards Description The following description appeared on Miniclip's website" :Your favourite action hero is back in Commando Rush, a series of fast and furious quick fire missions! Rank up to unlock awesome weapons and all new game modes. Gallery Commando Rush Booty Trapped Vehicle.png|The booty-trapped vehicle Commando Rush Base Stand.png|The armed soldier in the base Bases Commando Rush Player Base Wave.png|The player base from Wave mode Commando Rush Player Base Match.png|The player base from Assault and Payload modes Commando Rush Enemy Base Match.png|The enemy base from Assault and Payload modes See also *The Commando Series External links *Commando: Rush *Commando: Rush (.swf) *Commando: Rush (webgame) *Miniclip's home page animation Sources and references